


An Interlude With Death

by CalamityK



Series: The Damn In Damnation [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hell, Angel!Otabek, Angel!Yurio, Angels, Crack, Death!Georgi, Demon!Chris, Demons, Devils, Fluff, Hell, Human everyone else lol, Humor, M/M, Poor Yuuri he doesn't get much time in this, do read them in order, part of a series, satan!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: Victor shudders, wondering, for the first time since he saved the unimaginably perfect Yuuri Katsuki, what exactly he’s gotten himself into.----------Or that fic where even Victor can mess up.





	An Interlude With Death

**Author's Note:**

> PART THREE IN HELL VERSE (The Damn In Damnation)
> 
> This will not read correctly if you haven't read the other parts of the series.  
> These are officially no longer stand alone fics.
> 
> Part 4 will bring even more plot but you can see where this is going.
> 
> As always, thanks to my lovely beta mafalopez who reads everything I've been throwing at them.

 

_“Death is a very dull, dreary affair, and my advice to you is to have nothing whatever to do with it.”_

|     
---|---  
  
-Somerset Maugham 

\-------------------

“It really was all in an attempt to save his life.” Victor says, shifting uncomfortably in one of the church’s back pews.

 

_ “Save his life?!? _ My best friend’s son is sitting here with a bleeding forehead and his  _ date _ to  _ my wedding _ appears to have a pointy red tail!” Minako seems to have a nauseating liking for unneeded emphasis. Victor finds it a bit frightening. “Not to mention  _ how _ he was injured.  _ In a church _ !”

Victor shies away from the finger she points directly in his face and looks guiltily over at Yuuri. His glasses are gone, and he has a streak of blood running down the bridge of his nose as he vacantly stares at one of the many stained glass windows. His shocked-into-a-catatonic-state mother is resting beside him, staring straight ahead at nothing. 

Victor winces and looks back up at Minako. 

“The tail is a birth defect” He tries sheepishly.

“I’m not worried about your  _ tail! _ ” Again with the emphasis, how exhausting. “I’m worried about  _ them _ ! Especially Yuuri!”

At the mention of his name Yuuri slumps forward and releases a groan that doesn’t sound very promising.

Victor sighs wearily and sits him back upright. “I told you Yurio should be here any moment now, and he can fix them both with little effort.” 

This is apparently not the response Minako is looking for, because her face turns bright red and her eyes bulge a little. Victor is seriously considering adding her to his employ, maybe giving her a pitchfork and having her tend the fifth circle.  _ Honestly, she’s terrifying.  _

“Who the fu…” She pauses, and seemingly remembers where they are. “Who _ on earth _ is  _ Yurio _ ?!”

Just as his name echoes from about the pews, a portal pops into view in front of them and the angel himself slides out. The knot of worry Victor has been trying to ignore immediately uncoils in his chest as Yurio shakes out his wings and smooths down his bright golden hair. 

“My  _ name _ ,” he spits, looking at all four of them, “is  _ not _ Yurio! It's just Yuri!” He points to Yuuri’s slumped form. “Same as the piggy there.”

Minako reaches a hand out to brace herself on the pew, and slowly lowers herself down beside Victor. 

“I need a drink.” She says shakily. “Or I need to stop drinking.” 

Victor dutifully produces a flask from his suit jacket and offers it to her. “Never come to church without Vodka. We russians consider it bad form.”

She yanks it from his hand without hesitation.

Yuuri groans, calling everyone’s attention back to him. Victor watches as Yurio--  _ really, it's a good nickname _ \-- leans down and smooths a palm over Yuuri’s forehead, all the blood begins disappearing and skin slowly closing up. His hand stills at Yuuri’s hairline, and Victor knows he’s assessing the damage inside. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” The angel hisses. “He should still be unconscious with how scrambled his brain is.”

“In case you’ve forgotten,” Victor bites the inside of his lip, “he should be  _ dead _ .”

Yurio levels Victor with an unimpressed glare. 

“But somehow he  _ isn’t _ .” He pauses, a small malicious smirk dimming his beautiful features. “Which you may want to discuss with your pervy prophecy demon. He thinks you’ve fucked up some balance or other. I don’t know. I didn’t really  _ care _ so I barely paid attention.”

Victor has messed with quite a few balances in his lifetime, it’s part of the fun. “You’re not a very good angel, Yurio. I should have called Otabek.” 

“Fine by me.” Yurio scoffs. He lifts his hands off of Yuuri’s head and Yuuri blinks rapidly. “Call him next time you need your piggy repaired.” 

Yuuri looks over at Victor with his newly refocused eyes, “Did he just call me your  _ piggy _ ?”

Victor takes his flask back from Minako without even looking and chugs it.

\---------------------

Chris doesn’t look happy. In comparison to how he normally looks, he appears to be the exact opposite of happy. He’s standing outside Victor’s chamber door, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“Chris!” Victor smiles. “How are the prophecies reading today?”

“You suddenly care about the prophecies, Victor?” Chris blinks, looking utterly unimpressed. 

“Of course I care!” Victor defends. “But Yurio may have mentioned you’re having...difficulties.” 

“Difficulties?!” Chris scoffs. “Victor they aren’t reading  _ at all _ !”

It’s Victor’s turn to blink. “Okay.”

Chris throws his hands up in defeat before going off in rapid fire mode. “Do you know what that means? Yeah,  _ no _ , well it's nothing good! The scrolls and oracles are supposed to give me updates about what  _ should  _ happen, and you know what I didn’t see, Victor? What I got absolutely  _ no warning _ about?!”

Victor shakes his head. Chris doesn’t go off very often, but when he does it’s best to let him babble it out. 

“They failed to inform me that I would spend my morning entertaining a very pissed off Death while you rattled around in a church closet!” Chris runs one hand through his unkept blonde mop-top and shuts his eyes. “I can’t function without forewarnings. I’m not a creature who likes surprises, at least not outside of the bedroom.” 

“Death is here?” Victor asks numbly, ignoring literally everything else Chris is saying in favor of letting a wave of blind irritation wash over himself. “Why?”

Chris opens his eyes again, narrowing them at Victor as he strides over and juts a very angry finger under Victor’s chin.

“To. See. You.” Chris grits out, making sure to jab Victor with every word. “Preferably  _ soon _ .”

_ Honestly _ , Victor mourns to himself,  _ could this day go any worse _ ?

\---------------------

There are approximately three things Victor truly hates dealing with in this world: cats, the idea of going bald, and  _ Georgi Popovich _ .

Two of those things he doesn’t have to deal with that often. The third is currently standing in front of him wearing nothing but board shorts and a bad sunburn, and pointing his grimy, melodramatic finger in Victor’s face.

“You’ve truly messed up this time, Vitya.” 

Victor refrains from rolling his eyes and simply bats Georgi’s hand out of his personal space. “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Oh but you really have!” Georgi sniffs, “And to top it off, you’ve ruined my vacation. I was one catastrophic tidal wave in Bermuda away from having a good time.”

Victor knows precisely what Georgi considers a good time. 

“Then go back to Bermuda then.” Victor says lowly, stalking his way past Georgi and over to his desk. “Tell that sea witch you’re stalking that I said hi.” 

Before Victor can sit down, Georgi appears in his chair with a poof. 

“Anya,” Georgi all but growls, “is a  _ goddess _ , and I was  _ very close _ to showing her that I’m strong enough for her to love until  _ you _ ruined it!”

He flails his hand a bit and leans back, propping his flip-flop clad feet onto Victor’s desk and spreading sand everywhere.

“I maintain,” Victor smacks Georgi’s feet off his desk and swipes at the sand, “that i’ve done nothing. At least not anything grand enough to bring you to my office!” 

Georgi just hums. “Playing dumb is beneath you, Vitya. The Fates themselves saw fit to tell me all about your little escapades, and how they were  _ meant _ to end. Yuuri Katsuki is supposed to be  _ dead _ , not flouncing around in your bedchamber upstairs. A fact, I might add, that has left the hags very angry.” 

“Yuuri  _ is _ alive, but he’s  _ not _ flouncing around anywhere.” Victor says. “I’m hoping to keep it that way!” 

Victor frowns with as much certainty as he can muster. Yuuri actually is sitting on Victor’s bed right now, probably half-dressed, but Georgi doesn’t need to know that. 

“If it were up to me,” Georgi states, “I would have let it slide. I understand endeavors of love after all, but this one is out of my jurisdiction.” He puts his feet back on the desk. _ It’s like he doesn’t even know how badly Victor wants to strangle him. _ “The Fates claim Yuuri’s death was a fixed point in time. A point that you’ve-- _ very suavely, _ I must give you credit--  _ un-fixed _ .”

Well, Victor can see how  _ that _ could be a problem, but--

“I still don’t understand how all this correlates to  _ you _ being in my office?” 

“ _ I, _ ” Georgi sighs dramatically, finally standing up with a flourish, “am just the messenger.” 

He snaps his fingers between them, and his official robes replace the awful board shorts. 

“Fixed points aren’t to be messed with; not by me, nor you, nor the big man upstairs. They can only be determined and... _ edited _ … by The Fates and Time themselves.” He pauses and makes sure he has Victor’s attention. “Do you even understand what it is you’ve done?”

Victor thinks he’s starting to. He doesn’t want to, but he is. 

“Yes.” He groans, finally collapsing into his desk chair. “I didn’t become Satan by being an idiot, Popovich. I understand Fate and the balances, and I know why we don’t play with them. But how was I supposed to know that saving a human-- that saving  _ my Yuuri _ \-- was going to mess anything up? The prophecies had us together and everything!” 

Georgi just shrugs, tilting his head as though he’s now only half invested in Victor’s situation, half in something else. 

“You’ll have to take that up with someone else.” Georgi states, ear tilting higher like he’s listening to something. He points upward when he notices Victor’s confused stare. “Yakov’s calling me, and I’ve said what I was sent to say. So, I’m off to go take the brunt of another God sized lecture in your place. Thank me later, or not, I don’t care either way.”

Before Victor can ask what Georgi means by that the other man vanishes in swirl of black, cypress scented mist. The shrill screech of his voice echoing back one last hollow statement. 

“The Fates are waiting, Vitya.” 

Victor shudders, wondering for the first time since he saved the unimaginably perfect Yuuri Katsuki, what exactly he’s gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short. Hope you like.
> 
> [Join Me In Hell](http://kingotabek.tumblr.com/) (kingotabek)


End file.
